The Cabin
by purple blurb
Summary: Again another title that sucks. Sweet: It's been one year since Tomoyo last saw Eriol but she still loves him. Will he ever back and stay with her? (I guess you can answer this -_-, I'm so obvious) it's not in POVs. Finished!
1. Eriolchan

Yeah! I'm back with another E+T fic. U-HUUU!!!  
Only 4 chapters or bust (I mean or less).  
Sweet: It's been one year since Tomoyo last saw Eriol but she still loves him. Will he ever back and stay with her? (I guess you can answer this -_-, I'm so obvious)  
tomoyo is 16 Eriol is 17  
PS: I heave no idea why I decided to use -Chan and -Kun in this thing...that's just trouble  
  
Disclaimer: CCs is not mine, of course. Like if I really needed to say that.  
  
----- Chapter 1: Eriol-chan -----  
  
"I can't believe that, Eriol-chan!" Tomoyo jumped from her chair in front of the computer and grab Eriol-chan from her bed, spinning it around her room. "Eriol-kun is saying he's coming back this year before the summer ends, that's is like in two weeks the most" She throw Eriol-chan in the air and hugged in his way down, she looked deeply in its eyes "Isn't it exciting?"  
  
---One year before ---  
"So Tomoyo-chan are you ready"  
"Of course I'm, Sakura, it's not like I heave anything to show..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Please, look at me I look like a chopstick, no breasts no hips, no nothing."  
"Oh! Come on You are beautiful"  
"You only say that because I'm your friend...and cousin."  
"No way I'm being serious"  
"..."Ôo  
"Anyway... Guess what?" Tomoyo out a finger in her chin  
"Give up."  
"I've got a letter"  
"From Li-kun" ÔÔ  
"No" blushing and starry eyed.  
"Sakura-chan...You are daydreaming again...Sakura...WAKE UP"  
"Hoe...Oh yeah; Eriol-kun is coming to Japan during this summer"  
"Hirazigawa-kun?"  
"The one and only"  
"So..."  
"We are dressing to pick him in he airport!"  
"..." evil look "Sakura-chan, someday I swear I will kill you"  
"No you are not, if you are ready let's go!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan be happy"  
"I'm happy just a bit furious...where is that gaki anyway?"  
"Just try to find a guy with glasses"  
"He still uses those?"  
"Yes, he does" Tomoyo tried hard no to laugh but then  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"  
Sakura turner to her "What was it?"  
"HAHAHAHA" and she just point to an angry kid coming towards them. Sakura face turned blank. Tomoyo was now rolling in the floor pressing her stomach.  
"Erm... Eriol-kun?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh Kami-sama! You didn't change a bit"  
Tomoyo stands up now grinning, face all red "Literally...you look like a 13 years boy...HAHAHAHAHA"  
Eriol now very angry "The doctor said I'll grow up... eventually" he look to her head to toe and add "...Tomboy" Eriol was like 11.8 inches (or 30 cm) smaller then the girls.  
  
Even with Eriol and Tomoyo constantly teasing each other the summer was great. One week before the school start Shoran came back, and laugh of the Eriol's size until he couldn't breathe and Sakura pulled him for the ear (like Chiharu do with Yamazaki) a lot too.  
In the last day of Eriol's visit they went to the amusement park (the one that used to be Eriol' old house)  
Eriol was more pale than ever "Oh Kami-sama...What did they do with my once beautiful house? They ruined it, can't believe"  
"Calm down Eriol it was just a house..."  
"Tomoyo, they don't do houses like that anymore, you know?"  
"I know" ^_^ "just more three down and mine is going to be the only one" Eriol glare at her "OK, ok, just kidding...I'm sorry for your house it was really pretty, in deed"  
  
"Now let's go to the Ferris wheel"  
"Go you two" E+T said in unison.  
"Why?"  
"Well Sakura-chan" Tomoyo started "That's a ride for lovers, we'll just do something else, bye" and she take Eriol's hands draging him.  
  
CRASH  
"Eriol-kun, you won!"  
"Of course" he turns to the man of the shop "I want that one"  
"Eriol-kun, what are you going to do with such a big teddy bear?"  
He look to the toy, it was made of white fur, had big blues eyes and a red ribbon "Give to you, here" (and that's Eriol-chan)  
"Tank you, he is so fluffy"  
"We heave to do one more thing"  
"What?!" She was clueless.  
"Let's go to that cabin and take some pictures" and he drag her.  
"Ok we heave to take 2 serious, 2 making faces and 2 acting"  
"Come now Tomoyo-chan it's our turn"  
They ware taking pictures and when changing positions for the last two pictures then Eriol kissed her (in the cheek) and she blush.  
"Sorry Tomoyo-chan it's just that here is to small" his thoughts 'idiot, midget, baka'  
"I know" but that time all she could think was haw she hat lived until that day without it.  
  
They tried to act normal when meet S+S and before the farewells Eriol gave Tomoyo his e-mail to keep in touch. And that happened almost every day they write to each other Tomoyo just didn't write him back for 2 months when she had broken her arm, and he send a lot of get well cards.  
  
--- Back to the Future ---  
  
"He's coming back, it's unbelievable!" and she pick something from behind her mirror, sat in her bed still huging Eriol-chan (whom in the last months had won a pair of glasses) and look to the photograph of Eriol kissing her. And she kissed him, in the three pictures. The others were with him.  
  
________________________  
__| The other final for this chapter |________________________________________  
|  
| and look to the photograph of Eriol kissing her. "And now he has no choice he'll be  
| mine MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
|__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
----- End of chapter 1 -----  
  
Nothing to add. Did you like it so far?  
* Now I remember I'll try to make the next one in Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
A/n: and now your favorite author is running in her room in circles, like a mad girl screaming:  
OH KAMI-SAMA I LOST THE SECOND CHAPTER, HOW DID I LOST IT? AAAHHHhhhh 


	2. Shorty and Chopsticks

Yeah! I'm back with another E+T fic. U-HUUU!!!  
Only 4 chapters or bust (I mean or less).  
Sweet: It's been one year since Tomoyo last saw Eriol but she still loves him. Will he ever back and stay with her? (I guess you can answer this -_-, I'm so obvious)  
  
PS: I heave no idea why I decided to use -Chan and -Kun in this thing…that's just trouble  
  
Disclaimer: CCs is not mine, of course. Like if I really needed to say that.  
  
----- Chapter 2: Shorty and Chopsticks -----  
  
Eriol was in a bench on the airport, his legs above his luggage and he was caressing Spinel Sun in his lap. Nakuru was walking around spending his money.  
  
"Where the hell are that girl? We've been here for ¾ of hour. I'll kill her."  
  
"Master try to be cheerful, we can always pick a cab and let Nakuru lost here." ^_^  
  
"No we can't" OO  
  
"Why not?" Ôo  
  
"Well she has my credit card."  
  
"Master some times you are such a a…oh speaking of the devil" -_-  
  
"And she got a friend" -_-  
  
"MASTER! GUESS WHAT?! I FOUND TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" ^_^  
  
"Actually I found her… she didn't know how to come back and was scaring all the boys"-_-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan" Eriol started standing up "Why did you let us waiting?" At first Tomoyo was shocked, the boy was now one head taller. But when he walked up to her, he stumbled in his own luggage meeting the hard floor. HAHAHAHA the other three couldn't stop the laughs.  
  
"Ne, Eriol-kun, you are bigger but don't heave much balance!" ^_^   
  
"Well, Tomboy-chan, at least I look like a…" and he stopped there. He was about to say 'at least I look like a boy… oh! Wait so do you!' but now he was looking to all her curves, and all in the right places, and he started to blush. He loved her anyway but his deep macho side said that this way was way better.  
  
"Erm…let's go chopsticks" She glares at him.  
  
"Eriol-kun you are not going to call me that" it was a fact.  
  
"Why not? Just because they invented plastic surgery?"  
  
She blush #1 'he notice my body' #2 'What the hell are him insinuating?' "What the hell are you insinuating?" evil glare  
  
"Nothing, nothing" cheaply, he starts to drag her to the exit.  
  
"Hey shorty, not forgetting anything" He turned around, the luggage.  
  
  
"Why the hell we had to bring all those bloody things?"  
  
"Well Eriol-sama it was because we are to stay, remember?"  
  
"of course Spinel, what I'm saying is why I didn't use magic"  
  
"Well master, probably, because you wanted to impress Tomoyo-sama"  
  
Eriol drop all the bags on the floor, Tomoyo and Nakuru turned to him "What was that?"  
  
"Why do I have to carry all these bags" Tomoyo just blinked for a few seconds (To Eriol was like centuries) went up to him and got a small suitcase. Nakuru did the same. Eriol looked to the rest of the luggage 'Oh great, now I just heave to bring 10 really full and heavy bags. This is heaven…'  
  
They finally got to the limo in the parking area Tomoyo turned to him with a certain look "Shorty why didn't you use the luggage car?" Eriol fall anime style. She helped him up while her body guards put the bags in the car.  
  
"So Eriol-sama where is our new house"  
  
"Yeah! Eriol-kun where is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise only the driver knows" They ware passing the D mansion.  
  
"Do you live close to me?" ^_^  
  
"No"   
  
"Ah..." she looked disappointed.  
  
Some time after the car stopped Tomoyo gasped "But that's where Li-kun lives" Eriol grinned.  
  
"I know! I own the building!"  
  
"Eriol-kun you are so Evil! So where is your apartment?" _  
  
"There" he points to a balcony "right beside our favorite cute descendant!"  
  
With perfect synchronism Shoran appeared his balcony. Tomoyo started to wave "Hi Li-kun, good evening!" he waved back and looked to the person with her, he instantly glare, went inside and in 3 seconds was outside the building in front of his annoying ancestor.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I will just live here. Guess we are really lucky, see each other every day and every time, go and back for/from school…" Eriol was making the most convincing starry eyed face he could and trying not to laugh of his 'friend'.  
  
"No way, go find another place. There are really more pleasant places in Tomoeda"  
  
"I don't think so…"  
  
"Why not? Go away!" Shoran eyebrows were now one.  
  
"Because here I don't heave to pay rent"  
  
"What? Why? How?"  
  
"Well the place is mine"  
  
Shoran turned to go inside before gave a dramatical pause "We are not going to school together."  
  
"Okay… I guess I'll just be stalking you." Shoran got really angry and run.  
  
"Now that you had your fun let's take your things inside…"  
  
  
Soon Eriol was sitting in his new room full of boxes. Tomoyo has left. Nakuru slept and Spinel was somewhere trying to find 'how to make your family stop irritating you' that he was reading for some time and was making some effects [ now Nakuru only tried to get him drunk 3 times a day, no longer the 24 (a/n: yes one for hour)]. He makes himself more comfortable in his bed and takes a photo from his wallet, a photo of him and Tomoyo last summer. He blushed remembering how he 'accidentally' kissed her in fact the real target was her mouth but she was so much bigger that it went wrong. He could not remember what she said in the time but remember when they ware walking back that she was hugging his bear (That he doesn't know is called Eriol-chan) with all her grip. In one year they had changed so much…  
  
"The sooner I can I'll tell her"  
  
"I founded!!" his cat, I mean magical guardian shouted. Eriol looked over him and started to change clothes throwing the used ones in the floor.  
  
"I can't believe I still heave to unpack…" -_-  
  
"Master you can always use magic"  
  
"She never answer why she got in the airport late…"  
  
"ERIOL-SAMA STOP TALKING TO YOUR SELF, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHOM ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" that was Nakuru then came a male voice  
"YEAH! LIKE YOU NEIGHBOR" silence "OH KAMI-SAMA!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT LI-KUN?"  
"NOW I SEE YOU OWN THE BUILDING THEREFORE MY MONEY FROM THE RENT GOES TO…"  
"YEP, ME!"  
"AAARRRGGHHHhhhh!"  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
So is it good is it terrible? Tell me. 


	3. Another Picture

Yeah! I'm back with the last chapter. U-HUUU!!!  
  
Sweet: It's been one year since Tomoyo last saw Eriol but she still loves him. Will he ever back and stay with her? (I guess you can answer this -_-, I'm so obvious)  
  
PS: I heave no idea why I decided to use -Chan and -Kun in this thing…that's just trouble  
WARNING: Mushy all the way!  
Disclaimer: CCs is not mine, of course. Like if I really needed to say that.  
  
----- Chapter 3: Another Picture -----  
  
3 months had passed since Eriol got back to Tomoeda. And the couple was still not a couple. Why? Destiny, fate, call it whatever you want but Tomoyo liked to call it as  
"Friends with really wrong timing, that's what they are! It's like the 30th time they did that...ruined a perfect confession moment" she was pacing in her room talking, apparently, to Eriol-chan whom was enjoying the scene (a/n: well he was smiling)  
  
Eriol was walking around deciding about the new strategy to tell Tomoyo-koi his feelings towards her. He was giving a present and a card. That way he was not going to be interrupted by their annoying friends he had just decided what to buy when he saw that was going to be a fair this weekend. 'Well today is Thursday, I'll just heave to hold for more one day and half' and he went to buy her present.  
  
Friday he asked her. She accepts. Shoran and Sakura ware also going. He would just get rid of them in the first chance. And Saturday after classes they went home and meet again in the Tsukirino Shrine (a/n: its write this way?).  
  
S+S was kissing each other (like if there was no tomorrow) in the front car (it's a toy!)  
"I just hate when they do that!"  
"Me too"  
"But if I had a girlfriend, Tomoyo-chan..." he stopped there on purpose. She just looked away trying to hide her red face. And the ride was over.  
  
Someway Eriol made S+S go somewhere by them selves and now was walking with Tomoyo hands on his. He did that since he discovered she liked him too. How he found? Well just like him always that someone broke their moments she got really angry, furious and mad but hide it. After some time she could not hide her anger anymore and just started to say names and made revenge (not talking to the person for a whole week!)  
"They can really act like if they want to be with us and not alone making out..." Tomoyo sigh- Eriol looks to her.  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
"Hum?"  
"Here! This is for you." it was a black velvet box, she opened and her eyes starts to glow.  
"Can I put it?" it was a charms bracelet.  
"Of course, it's yours"  
"Tank you" she got in tip toes and kissed his cheek, then put her arm in front of him holding the box in the other hand. He placed it around her wrist and closed. She stayed examining the charms (a clave, the sun, the moon, a flower and the world) while he put a hand in the end of her back leading her somewhere.  
  
For sometime now they already know the love one felt for the other, but the thing ware not open YET so they did a lot of couple things and still wasn't a real couple, they really need to confess soon. Her mother was starting to ask who her boyfriend was, and she couldn't bring Eriol because he was not her boy friend yet. In the other hand Nakuru was always making hem both embarrass.  
  
Soon Eriol pushed Tomoyo into somewhere, right after he came in and sat, she finally noted it was "a photo cabin"  
"Yes, now sit or only your legs will be on the pictures" she sat and tried to be comfortable  
"Looks like its smaller then before, isn't?" ÔÔ Eriol looked to her TICK (a/n: was the closer I got to the sound) that was the first picture. Tomoyo finally made herself comfy, which was with her arms wrapped in one of Eriol's and her legs over his lap, his expression softened and TICK that was the second picture.  
He looked to the front feeling her head in his shoulder. She stare him TICK, the 3rd.  
He put his arms around her waist. She was absolutely shocked. And sat her in his lap. TICK the 4th picture.  
He took advantage of her open lips and kissed her, with tongue and everything. He dragged her closer to his body while she wrapped her arms around his neck, both smiling and kissing. TICK and TICK the last picture was taken but they stayed there.  
"HEY! YOU TWO! THAT'S NOT THE PLACE TO MAKE OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Tomoyo blush madly and drag Eriol, while him keep smiling like if the woman screaming was an angel. And even with Tomoyo dragging him along, he managed to pick the photos.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN, ERIOL-KUN, HERE!"  
"Hi Sakura-chan" S+S looked both, Tomoyo red like a good Tomato and Eriol smiling like if he was in heaven.  
"What happened to you two?"  
"Nothing"  
"And everything" (a/n: I've seen this before…)  
S+S looked to each other and nodded "Let's go"  
  
Next Monday Eriol was sitting in his place, Sakura and Shoran by his side talking and Tomoyo was coming to her sit. When she was passing Eriol got her wrist and made her sit down on his lap (again). She blushed.  
"Tomoyo-koi you are not going to give me a good morning kiss?"  
"Well...Eriol… koibito" she starts to whisper "I would love but there is so many people here…"  
"And?"  
"And they can look at us"  
"I don't care" she looked at him and gave a flash kiss in his cheek.  
"Tomoyo-koi I was speaking of a real kiss like the Saturday one"  
"But Eriol we can't" he put his arms around her waist and she put a hand on his chest and another in his arm, trying to stop him from came closer.  
"Of course we can! I'm a British man and used to see people doing this everywhere." Tomoyo stare the floor "Hey, Tomoyo-koi" he whispered in her ear. She looked up. Wrong move. He bent down and kissed her, everyone stopped (a/n: They are in Japan…) when he let her go she buried her face in his shoulder. He caresses her back and whispered in her ear again "If you don't do I have to do it myself, good morning koishi"  
Everyone was amazed, Eriol had just kissed a girl on the mouth and most important in front of everybody and wasn't even blushing in fact he was playing with he hair, right now and there. Then the teacher came in.  
"HIRAGIZAWA-SAN, DAIDOUJI-SAN, WHAT YOU TWO THINK THAT ARE DOING?!" she instantly jumped from her safe place sitting in her desk blushing even more (if that was possible). Eriol was in heaven again.  
  
  
----- Fim -----  
  
^_^ one more mushy fic write by Kiwi Saotome in 24 hours (not typed)  
  
I want to say sorry for write shorty instead of shortie last chapter, you can see I'm not that good in English (I'm not good at all).  
  
And correct this in first chapter: haw should be how .:. the hat is had.  
"I know" but that time all she could think was haw she hat lived until   
  
In the original version the charms are: a clave, the sun, the moon, a flower and a donut.   
(now you are glad I changed it) 


End file.
